


Nightmares

by theearthbendingbiotic



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Keetor - Freeform, M/M, Prompt writing, Quarians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theearthbendingbiotic/pseuds/theearthbendingbiotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

_"Now, tell us what you know."_ The young quarian whimpered slightly and rolled over, trying to block the memories. _"The seeker swarms. **Tell us."**_ Veetor's eyes flashed open and a scream erupted from his throat, altered by the evo-suit as he wrapped his hands around himself, willing the memories away.

"Veetor?" The young quarian flinched as he felt Kal's hand touch his shoulder lightly. "Nightmares?" Veetor nodded, staring straight ahead as the marine sat down next to him. The older began to rub his hand over Veetor's back reassuringly. "It's okay...it's okay Vee. It's just memories. Cerberus can't hurt you anymore. I won't let them." 

"...I know. Thank you Kal." Slowly, Veetor placed his head on the marine's shoulder. "Wh-when do you leave?"

"Two days. They need us on Palaven." He sighed as the younger moved closer, holding him close. "I'll be back. The war won't last forever."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


End file.
